For Mel, Love Jon
For Mel, Love Jon is an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanseries about two homosexual Peach Creek Junior High students that supposedly live in the same universe as the canon characters. Multiple comics were planned, but the series today still consists out of one large submission with random comics, and an animation. Artwork was first uploaded at Deviantart on March 29, 2010. Created by VampireMeerkat. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story When Mel moves into Peach Creek and joins Jon's class as the new student, Jon immediately falls in love with him and tries everything to get his attention. He's convinced Mel is also homosexual, solely based on things he likes and dislikes, though Mel keeps denying all claims and pretends to have an interest in the class sweetheart, Stephany. Nevertheless, the two become friends almost immediately and end up dating later in time. As this makes Mel's sexuality no longer a kept secret at school, he's immediately targeted by bullies. After Jon ends up in the hospital for the 3rd time because of his growing aggression towards Mel's attackers, his parents decide to move and bring peace back to their son's life. They choose not tell Mel or Jon where they're heading to, naturally urging Jon to cause a scene. He locks himself up in Mel's home for a while, but is captured by Mel's father when he hears the two talking and understands the details of their relationship. In the following years, Mel's life changes drastically. He was still young when his father ordered him out the house, who had also spent all of his savings as "punishment" for his sexual preference. Mel was forced to live in terrible circumstances. He never made any new friends and didn't keep contact with his former classmates. He rented a small room in a nearby city and accepted a lousy job for a newspaper company as a spellchecker. The job and the low budget to do grocery shopping gave him little reason to go outside anymore. As his work provided him with a laptop, he attempted to look for Jon's whereabouts with it. He stumbled upon many forum topics and "letters" from Jon addressed to him over the years, telling where they moved to and asking him to contact him, but these had become outdated and irrelevant. Mel and Jon were around their 30s when they found each other again. Jon, a successful record's manager, was in Mel's city for business and spotted him weakened browsing the pavement for food and usable items. After Jon was introduced to his pitiful residence, he took Mel to come live with him, where he recovered and they married each other one year later. Characters Mel Mel is 16 years old and a new citizen of Peach Creek. He's kind and somewhat shy, though has outspoken opinions about almost anything. He lacks the courage to stand up for himself and his ideas, even so, his mouth is rarely shut and Mel is very talkative. While he's moved alot in his life and never made a friend to keep, it never affected his social skills. Mel seems to have no talents whatsoever, which often upsets him. He plays the flute, but isn't good in doing so. He doesn't have any other hobbies. Mel has a relationship of negligence with his parents and his father in particular dislikes him. Mel said it's because of his reluctance to follow the dream he had planned for him, but what that entailed was never explained. His father is often drunk or in a random rage unrelated to the alcohol, and Mel used to be a victim of abuse, but has learned to stay out of his way. His mother works long hours and is hardly ever at home to witness her worsened family life. Still, it's not certain if she's unaware or just doesn't care enough. Thanks to their lack of interest in their son, Mel's parents don't know he's homosexual. Despite Jon's past urging, he's never had the courage to tell them, either, and only described Jon as a "friend" to them. Mel has pale skin, green eyes, thick dark eyebrows, light-blonde hair often in a short ponytail, and wears a yellow sweater, blue pants, and brown shoes. His appearance is noticeably similar to Jimmy's, but the two are not claimed to be related. Nevertheless, the undisclosed past of Jimmy's father doesn't rule out a connection. His last name is "DeVierre" (pronounced: "duh-vjer") -------------------------------------------------------- Jon Jon is 16 years old and had a love-at-first-sight moment with Mel. He's a talented musician, a quick learner, and has a mellow look to him, though gets jealous easily and becomes over-protective whenever it concerns Mel; who is a loved target for school bullies. Jon tends to use violence to solve this problem, which is a strange trait in his otherwise pleasant and approachable personality. He always happens to be around when Mel gets harassed, suggesting he follows him. His grades are never lower than A's, but he's not considered to be the "class nerd". In the eyes of the other students, he's a respected member and he deals with little to no harassment himself. Jon's parents are like him and hospitable people who ask no questions. Still, they bury themselves in their work and hobbies, and Jon is expected to take care of himself, much like Mel. He once told Mel his parents were made aware of his feelings for him, but it's not certain if he did or his parents cared, since neither of them ever acknowledged their relationship in any way. Jon has long, black, wavy hair, black eyes, an angular mouth, and a very relaxed expression on his face. He wears a chequered blouse with a black shirt, a golden necklace, dark-blue trousers, and green shoes. -------------------------------------------------------- Stephany Stephany is 15 years old and the "Nazz" of her class. She used to have a crush on Jon since kindergarten, but then fell in love with Mel. Even though she's caring and shows interest in people, she is not good in judging situations or paying attention to the obvious. When Jon and Mel become an item and students in class make comments about their sexuality, she still doesn't understand the situation and continues to get Mel's attention. Stephany has a flat head, long reddish-brown hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes with full eyelashes. Her last name is "Fossy". -------------------------------------------------------- Anastasia Anastasia is a fellow student and a background character only. She supposedly picked up on Jon's crush for Mel before anyone else did. She doesn't say much and does even less, but is always the first to know something about someone; usually matters that should be kept secret. She isn't a fully accepted member in class and most are turned off by her reserved behaviour and empty staring. Anastasia has long black hair, blue eyes, wears a red spotted shirt that hangs on her shoulders, blue pants, a crown necklace, has a beauty mark in her neck, and often a disturbed and angry look on her face. -------------------------------------------------------- Deirdre Deirdre is a fellow student and a background character only. She's not made an appearance in this particular series. Deirdre is considered to be Anastasia's friend, though tends to mind her own business, leaving Anastasia to sit by herself most of the time anyway. She's a bouncy character and hard to discourage. While ignorant, she's never afraid to ask questions, how disturbing or inappropriate they may be. She has long, blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a red sweater, and blue pants. -------------------------------------------------------- Titus Titus is 16 years old and the school bully. He likes to target Mel because of his sexual preference, yet doesn't approach Jon; supposedly because he's able to fight back. Titus is a "proud" homophobe and strangely enough also terrified of flies. He has black hair with three blond strands of hair at the front, and wears a black t-shirt. His last name is "Drake". -------------------------------------------------------- Titus (2) Titus is 15 years old and often called "Titwo" (Titus two). Since he was a Peach Creek High student before Titus Drake moved in, the nickname displeases him. Even though Titus often joins his friends scolding and beating up Mel, he doesn't enjoy it that much as the others. He has a huge crush on Stephany, and because he wants her respect and attention, tries not to misbehave. He once asked Mel for love tips. Titus has brown hair, wears a black cap, and a big red sweater. -------------------------------------------------------- Robin Robin is one of Titus Drake's friends. He's 16 years old, has red spiky hair and freckles. -------------------------------------------------------- Arnold Arnold is one of Titus Drake's friends. He's 15 years old and has brown hair. Trivia * "For Mel, Love Jon" was originally called "THIS CARTOON IS GAY"; **The new title is based on name suggestions made by Yehara5. *The characters were not supposed to make a return or be used a second time, since they were only created to make a certain point about (cartoon) yaoi/slash. *The name "Titus" comes from a bully the artist had in high school. *Anastasia's clothes are based on clothing the artist owns. *Jon's clothes are based on clothing the artist owns. *Deirdre is based on the artist's first cartoon version of herself. *Stephany's character design is slightly based on another character from an previous creation, called "Stephany", who is a female fox. *The original Ed, Edd and Eddy characters sometimes make an appearance, since they're attending the same school. Category:Fan Characters Category:Series Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Romance Category:Characters